Survival 2/3/16
A video package showing Punk gate crashing the Survival World Championship contract signing and hitting Graves with a steel chair* ' ' Match 1: Daniel Bryan vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles match ' ' Daniel Bryan picks up the victory at 13 minutes after hitting the Running Knee. ' ' As Bryan celebrates in the ring, Undertaker’s theme hits as he slowly walks towards the ring. ' ' Segment 1: '' '' Undertaker: Daniel Bryan, your courage is something that I always admire. You always fight what you believe is right. You overcome multiple odds in your career, you won championships, you won respect from many people all over the world. But have you find yourself trapped in darkness? Have you ever feel that you are being caged by your dark side? Have you tried fighting when you are trapped in eternal hell? That is what you will experience in 2 weeks time. For I will not give in to you in any form. Rest in peace……. '' '' *Undertaker walks off with Bryan looking at him in the ring* ' ' Match 2: Cesaro vs Dolph Ziggler in a non-title single match. ' ' Match ended in a no contest after Apollo Crews come out and attack both men before being restrained by securities and referees. ' ' Match 3: Rusev vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles match with John Cena at commentary. ' ' Dean Ambrose defeats Rusev after hitting Dirty Deeds at 14 minutes. ' ' After the match, John Cena comes into the ring and offer a handshake. Ambrose spits in Cena’s face and lays him out with Dirty Deeds. ' ' Segment 2: *Apollo Crews was backstage with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with Apollo Crews. Apollo, what makes you go out there and attack both Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler? '' '' Crews: It’s simple, Tom. I feel that I am not justified to an Intercontinental Championship match and so I am going to make an example on Cesaro and Ziggler to show why I deserved to be in that match. After all, I lasted over 30 minutes from the first 2 participants in the Elimination Chamber match and was in the final 2. That performance was good enough for me to be in the match. *Corey Graves appears and looks at Crews* '' '' Graves: You know, Apollo. I don't really tolerate such behaviours on Survival after what happened recently to Punk and Reigns 2 weeks ago. But you raised a good point. You gave an excellent performance at Ultimatum. That is why I have decided. If you beat your opponent tonight, you will be inserted into the Intercontinental Championship match at Dominion of Wrestling! '' ''' '' *Apollo Crews looks at Graves and smiles as he walks off to prepare for his match* ' ' '''Match 4: Kurt Angle vs Samoa Joe in a Singles Match ' ' Samoa Joe beats Kurt Angle via submission after Angle passed out to the Coquina Clutch. ' ' ''' '''After the match, Joe goes out of the ring and take a steel chair and put it around Kurt’s neck. As Joe is about to stomp on the chair, Roman Reigns comes out and attacks Samoa Joe. These two continues to brawl despite being restrained by security guards and referees. Backstage, the brawl continues and Joe manages to break free and starts to walk away. Reigns overpowers the guards and attempts for a spear on Joe. Joe side steps and Reigns ends up spearing through a glass. Joe then picks Reigns up and locks him in the Coquina Clutch. Referees try to break the hold but Joe refuses before police arrives. Joe eventually releases the hold and the police cuffs Joe before putting him in a police car. Reigns was attended by medical staffs. ' ' Segment 3: *Christian was seen backstage, preparing for his match* '' '' Christian: Things have been tough here in Survival. It really test your skills to survive in a harsh environment. But luckily, I know of someone who can make it better. I will have a surprise partner for the tag team match later on. ' ' Match 5: Christian and ??? vs Sheamus and Rusev in a Tag Team match. ' ' During the match, ??? did not come out at all, making it a handicap match. Just when Sheamus is about to hit his finisher move on Christian. ' ' *Edge’s theme song hits and he rushes into the ring and spear both Sheamus and Rusev* ' ' Christian and Edge pick up the victory after Edge spears Sheamus for the 2nd time at 18 minutes. ' ' Main event: Apollo Crews vs CM Punk and John Cena in a Handicap match. If Apollo Crews, he will be inserted into the Intercontinental Championship match. ' ' During the match, the 3 hooded men come and attack CM Punk, leaving him out after hitting the Triple Powerbomb onto the announcer table. ' ' ''' '''Apollo Crews wins with a roll up on Cena who was caught off guard at 24 minutes. ' ' Segment 4: *CM Punk grabs a mic after he recovered from the assault* '' '' Punk: COREY GRAVES! I HAD IT WITH THIS BULLSHIT! COME OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND! '' '' *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks towards the ring* '' '' Graves: Punk, let me tell you something. I really have no idea why you are accusing me on this. You think I have nothing better to do than to ruin your career here? '' '' Punk: Shut up Graves! Don’t make me leave you tonight on a wheelchair for the rest of your life. I just want one thing from you. I want you at Dominion of Wrestling. Give me that and I will stop bitching about you. '' '' Graves: You don’t seem to understand basic English. I am retired with concussion related injuries. I can never compete in a ring again. Not only that, you struck me a steel chair right in the back of my head last week. Luckily, the doctors said that I don’t have major brain damage because of that. '' ''' '' Punk: Why don’t I change your mind, boss? *Pushes Graves down, Graves look at him angrily, Punk spits at Graves’s face* How about now? '' '' Graves: I am sorry, Punk. Nothing you can do can change my mind. *starts to walk off the ring* '' '' Punk: Sure, go ahead. Walk away…... just like what your parents did to you. They left you high and dry when they found out that you use drug back in high school. Then again, your parents didn’t brought you up well….oh well, this is what happens if you are not a Straight Edge like me. '' '' Graves: Punk, I advise you to stop right now. *Punk continues to rabble on how Graves’s past* ENOUGH! YOU WANT ME? YOU GOT IT! UNDER ONE CONDITION! YOU AND ME INSIDE HELL IN A CELL! '' '' The show ends with Graves looking angrily at Punk who is smirking. '''